All Alone in a Box
by Meles
Summary: Italy remembers so many things during his three years in the first world war. Terrible things. Things that caused permanent scars on his body, dreams, sometimes even nightmares, that would plague his sleep for years and cause him to lose his appetite. But, out of all the things that he wished he could forget, there was one thing the Italian chose to remember.


**A/N: In Hetalia, Germany meets Italy in a box that says 'tomatoes' but it never explains why. Considering that Germany takes Italy prisoner, Italy may have been representing the 27,000 or so Italians captured by the Germans at the Battle of Caporetto. After t********he Battle of Caporetto on October 24th, supplies were low and unemployment rates grew extremely high in Italy. Italy had been allies with Germany and Austria-Hungary before the war, and in this battle, it was they who Italy lost to. This is what I think happened in Italy's point of view.**

******I do not own Hetalia. All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

******This is my first fanfiction and I hope you'll like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been the Battle of Caporetto. Italy had been attacked by Germany, the nation he used to be allied with before this war. He had heard of him, but they had never personally met before. In the Italian's opinion, he sounded really scary. Anyway, the results of Caporetto were truly devastating. Italy could feel the loss of the 300,000 Italians as he had retreated with Romano. He had been running as fast as he could but he could still feel himself becoming weaker. Romano forced him to run as he held his hand. Italy could barely protest. Eventually, when he became conflicted on which way to go, Romano stopped. Suddenly, Italy swayed and fell into Romano's arms which was something greatly unexpected on the latter's part.

"Veneziano! Stand on your own feet!" Romano yelled, struggling to keep his younger brother standing.

When Italy didn't answer, Romano sighed. Italy looked practically dead. He wasn't really breathing. I guess it was to be expected; Italy had always been the weakest out of the two. If they even lost 100 men, Italy would uncontrollably cry and shake for a while. Romano laid Italy down. He knew Italy was clearly incapable to run anymore and Romano could feel Germany closing in. That bastard. He did this to his little brother. He then made a personal note to get back at him one day as he got to work.

* * *

When Italy woke back up, Romano was trying to pull him up on his feet. "On your feet, Veneziano!"

"Romano? What are you-?" Italy stuttered, his words slurring.

"No time for questions! Get in the box!" Romano interrupted.

Romano then forced Italy up onto his feet and practically dragged him over to a wooden box. Italy noticed the word 'tomatoes' written on it. Romano stopped and stared at his brother for a second. Italy's eyes were open, a rare thing, really; Romano had only seen them open twice before. The first time was when they had first met as children and the next, when they were reunited. It made Romano hesitate. After a second of silence, Romano told Italy to get inside the box.

Italy's eyes were full of confusion but he did as he was told. Romano grabbed the lid,which was extremely heavy mind you, and looked down at Italy for a moment before shutting the box. Italy then became fearful. Romano was leaving him? Alone? Like this? Questions instantly flooded out of Italy. Romano sighed.

"Look Veneziano. That damn German is coming to get you. He knows that we're related to Grandpa Rome and he's probably after what little fortune we'll have after this war. So you stay in here and hide until I come back for you. Okay?"

Italy tried to protest but Romano was already running away. Italy was now alone. Italy blinked and began to cough. He still felt very weak. If only he had some pasta or even a tomato now to stop his stomach from growling so much. Why couldn't this box be a box of tomatoes like it said it was? Italy was tired. He wanted to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. He had to stay awake in case Romano came back. Despite his wishes to remain awake, however, Italy's eyelids quickly betrayed him and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Italy had been asleep for hours before waking up again. He yawned and tried to stretch his numb legs in what little space he had. He wasn't hungry anymore. That pain alone had subsided. It was a sign that his body had given up trying to entertain that human need. Italy shrugged, he knew from past experience that he'd grow hungry again tomorrow. He sighed. How long had he been alone? A couple hours? A week? A month even? He couldn't be entirely sure.

That was when he heard it. It was a man's voice. He was speaking a language that wasn't his own though it did sound familiar to the Italian. After listening to the man for a little while, Italy found that the man was speaking German. Italy thought for a second and decided to eavesdrop on the man's thoughts. He just had to concentrate in order to make out what the man was saying. He seemed to be talking to himself, which Italy had already guessed. He was apologizing to a friend even though Italy couldn't hear anyone else. Then he heard it.

"I'm supposed to be fighting a decedent of Rome right now." The voice said.

Italy's heart stopped. This man must be Germany! Multiple thoughts raced through Italy's mind. Most of them were ridiculous but one was true enough. This was the man he used to be allied with. Italy began to panick. What would he do to him? Italy practically betrayed Germany. Maybe he'd take him prisoner? Or would he kill him? Fear consumed Italy and he pulled his knees into his chest. He knew the German saw the box. He could feel his eyes burning into him. He heard him closing in. He heard his footsteps come closer. Italy was shaking. When he heard something bump against the box, he couldn't help but yelp.

Out of fear, he started to scream. "Go away! Go away! I'm no one but a tomato box fairy!"

Unfortunately, these words only made the German's curiosity grow. So, despite the Italian's protests, he tried to open the box. Italy continued to shout, but the German kept going. Italy covered his ears and kept his eyes shut. Where was Romano? Where was his fratello when he needed him? Then again, why would Romano bother? Italy was nothing now! Italy was weak. He always had been and he always will be. Romano deserved better. No. Scratch that. The world deserved better. Maybe it would better if Italy let the German kill him. Soon enough the sound of wood splintering could be heard and light flooded in, causing the Italian to wince and maybe even cry out a little. Italy looked up and he became confused.

"Holy Rome?"

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Like I said, it's my first fanfiction so...yeah...kinda nervous. But whatever. YOLO, right?**


End file.
